The Moster Inside Me
by Mirrored Reality
Summary: Death,angst,romace,dark,adventure.What are you talking about...they couldn't have...wouldn't have done anything to me... I never understood why the world crushed me like it did, why was my life hard...different? Mabye I'm just selfish...for love.
1. Prolouge

The Monster Inside Me

A/N: I don't own Naruto sigh only billionares can I guesse.. ok so hi. Yup heres my first fic…I'm not shure what you guys(meaning all the thousands of Naruto fans) will think about it.

'thoughts'

"spoken words"...comprende?

-

Epilogue:

_Tak tak...Fwoosh "You came...I'm surprised..." came a quiet, bored voice out of the darkness. Plop. A deeper voice replied "Seal it quickly. And use it...carefully. Don't let a mistake kill us all." Tak...Tak...Fwoosh. "Oh I won't...I know just how to conceal it." Then silence... _


	2. Chapter 1:My Life Ends Here

-

-

A/N: This chapters kinda…short. Oh well. Oh by the way I don't own Naruto…except for Mitarashi, she's not Anko Mitarashi like you think she is, she's my own made up character you'll see, oh and "The Art Of Angoy" I made that up too, it's MINE! Oh and the last sentence sounds as if an evil for took over her, but its just unconsciousness. Now...on with ze story.

Chapter 1: My Life Ends Here.

"Mitarashi! Get down here!"

There was an awkward moment of no response...Thunk. Mitarashi winced and scowled at her sensei.

"I'm comin', I'm comin, don't lose all your shuriken on me!"

She yanked the shuriken out of the top of her desk

"Well that's gonna leave a mark" she muttered looking down at the cut in the desk.

'I hate public tests...dang the stupid butterflies in my stomach...There's no going back...this being the stupid final exam and all...they think the world rests on this one exam…well I guess for me it does...' She sighed heavily and walked down her row which was tilted downward. As she walked past her sensei she dropped his shuriken in his hand

"No thankyou I assume..." she wispered to herself.

She turned around to face the class of 342 students. Mitarashi smiled big "The art of angoy".

She focused all her charka to her feet, then took off at lightning speed back up her row. She was moving almost to fast to see. She smiled to herself then noticed one tiny thing...

'Ah crap!'

Wham!! Pain shot up her leg and a sharp fiery pain swelled into her stomach. She felt cold air rush past her body for a moment and before she could even grab a hold of herself a hard substance met the side of her face and hip bone… the floor...she skidded and came to a halt. She lay there for a second, stunned. She pushed herself up slowly and painfully, only seeing the dim clouded swaying picture of chairs and tons of students rushing to see her. She turned her head slowly to look behind her, she saw the tipped over metal desk that had caused her to go flying.

She had flown past six rows and skidded to a halt 3 more rows up "Ow." was the last thing she said as the floor rushed up to met her, then...darkness took over her mind.


	3. Chapter 2: Can I Ask What's Going On?

-

-

A/N: Ok yeah once again don't own Naruto, but I do own the girl Mitarashi, you'll see! Haha. I feel like updating today...in fact I did it twice today...shh.

Chapter 2: Can I Ask What's Going on?

"Owwwoowowow" Mitarashi screamed.

She woke to a large white light shinning in her face. For a moment she though she was on her way to Heaven.

"Turn it off!! I'm alive already!" She kept up while yelling "OwowowowOW!".

It dimmed, but not light enough for her to see anything. Somebody's head blocked the light, he or she was all dressed in white

"Ah! Thank you! Now just stay right there!" 'Man...What is with them and white? You could put them under a black light and man would they glo….'

"She's alive" the person above her confirmed.

She rolled her eyes and put on a grim face "No I'm not, I'm the ghost of Mitarashi come to kill all the dumb people who decided to make desks half metal and half wood." she said angrily.

There was an awkward moment of nothing...The white people finally moved the still semi bright light away, even though every time she looked around white dots appeared before her eyes. Of course the white people where still standing over her. Her sensei, some other senseis, school members and...the Hokage?!!!

'...wow everyone important is here. I mean my accident couldn't have been that big a deal...'

With hesitance one of the white people muttered to the Hokage "We think she's ready..."

Some women stifled a cry as they heard this Miatarashi took one glance at their faces and new something was completely wrong. Everyone else just sat there...grim expressions. She was suddenly being shipped off down the hall, she smiled broadly and waved good bye to the Hokage. He simply look away, anger and...sadness '?' beginning to evolve onto his face.

She was now in a white tunnel all by herself moving steadily forward on a platform to an opening door. It was very dark once she got inside. It took awhile to get used to it because of the super bright lights forever shinning in her face in the hospital room. She lay there, still, on the bed, as still as can be. It was a very long and awkward silence. She decided to get up, and explore the room, which was the one simple thing she did that changed her life forever...


	4. Chapter 3: Please, Don't Hurt Me

-

Don't own Naruto, own Mitarashi yadda yadda.

Ok so here goes my 3rd chapter….yeah….ok anyway….please for my sake don't skip chapters……Yeah umm only two more short chapters to go then comes the big boys…haha.

I can't wait to give you more chapters,but im evil and LOVE to keep people in suspense…hehe

-

Chapter 3: Please…Don't Hurt Me

A boy lay on the floor in the corner of the small room. A sick feeling weld up in her… he wasn't breathing. She went over to check his pulse….none. She confirmed he was dead

'ok why did they put me in a room with a dead boy?'

She felt very nauseas now and mad and sad ,yet she looked around the room…fwoosh fire surrounded the room like another wall. It didn't feel hot…it just looked that way. There was a sharp intake of breath as she saw what was coming towards her.

'Oh….My…Gosh…..'

"Help." She squeaked.

There in front of her stood a demon, a fox with nine tails. Then it all clicked….the demon needed a body and so he chose the boy. But the boy was too young and weak to hold the demon in side him...it was too big of a demon….too large and overwhelming. The demon soon found out the boy was too weak to hold him, and he needed a stronger body. When the demon tried to leave the boys body….. well it killed the boy.

-

-


	5. Chapter 4: The Monster Inside Me

-

"Do you own Naruto?" laugh "I wish…but I do own Mitarashi." …that is getting boring typing that dislclaimer at the beginning of every chapter, but I want to do it. I feel accomplished if I do. Don't ask…

-

Chapter 5: This Monster Inside Me

Thud Mitarashi's limp body fell in a heap to the floor. More masked white people walked in and easily lifted Mitarashi onto a stretcher. Her clothes where in burnt shreds around her body not leaving much covered. One of the white people noted this and gently lay a white sheet over her tortured form. The Hokage walked ahead of them. A figure leaned on the inside of the hidden doorway they walked through, the Hokage didn't even glance at him.

"Tell him it's finished." Said his rough angered and relieved tone.

The man disappeared in a poof.

'Mitarashi…..Mitarashi….' a voice entered her head quiet at first but became more distinct.

Her eyes snapped open to a white person calling out her name. The Hokage and her sensei and the white people where all where she left them.

'She won't remember what happened' thought the Hokage with slight relief.

Mitarashi smiled big up at the people above her "Wow I fail my test and everyone of somewhat importance comes to see me! How cool is that?!" she exclaimed.

They all laughed or chuckled 'but why does it sound like more of a laugh to express their own relief instead of a haha-that-was-so-funny laugh?'

The Hokage shook his head and her sensei smiled back

"It was an honest mistake. You simply used to much charka at once and lost control."

She nodded and smiled "Kay."

- - - -

After filling out tons of paperwork and signing her signature in any open space she was aloud to leave.

'Gosh it's not like I donated my body as a human vessel'

How little did she know how true her words where. As she was leaving everything behind, and walk towards the door people began to glance her way…

"What?!" she yelled. She scowled at everyone and walked out the doors loudly and angrily, tired of people staring at her.

-

-


	6. Chapter 5: I Killed Him

-

Don't own Naruto, do own Mitarashi and Aku

sooooo really bored and procrastinating at the same time…yeah, go me.

So yup this next chapter is….different I guess? You meet the first Naruto character...you should be happy...Oh well just wait to see what I've come up with this time! Heh. )(' .

-

Chapter 6: I Killed Him.

The second she was outside breathing in the crisp fresh air, her sensei was by her side. He seemed concerned and upset, and trying very hard to not show it at the same time…which completely gave it away. She looked up at him, her piercing green eyes boring into his.

"What's wrong? You look like you signed a death warrant." She said jokingly. He didn't laugh like she had hoped he would.

"Mitarashi…" he paused…almost as if he were afraid. He cleared his voice as if that would add courage to his hesitance and continued in a more sensei type tone.

"Mitarashi" he looked down at her hard "You will not be receiving your Hitai-ate band at graduation tomorrow."

At first it didn't register. Then it hit her hard…it stung…a lot. She let it sink in. She got up and without a single thought, walked away. She would prefer him no to see her anger. As she walked away she balled her hands into fists not realizing she was flowing all her charka into them. The instant she entered the forest, her fist flew from her side and hit the trunk of the enormous tree next to her and went out the other side. She hadn't realized she was flowing charka into them. Pain shot up her arm ,but she didn't care, it almost felt good to have something else distract her from her torturing thoughts. She yanked her arm out and stopped her flow of charka.

'you failed…you failed…… you failed…YOU FAILED………**YOU FAILED**...**YOU FAILED! **…………and embarrassed yourself in front of everyone………'

She clutched her head in anger trying to get the words out. She gave up. Tears burst from her eyes ,and her body racked with sobs. They echoed through the quiet and still forest. She fell to her knees and leaned her head up against the trunk of the tree. A strong hand grabbed her and whipped her around to face whoever it was.

"What?!" she hissed angrily into her sensei's face.

"You don't think I ever messed up either?!" he replied just as heatedly. She glared steamily at him

"No!"

"Well you wrong Mitara-"

Thunk He was suddenly looking past her face now at the grass behind her head a stuck out of the middle of his back. His eyes where losing their color rapidly. A huge shuriken stuck out of the middle of his back, she gasped in horror.

"Take…the………………scroll" he stuttered heavily, gasping for air between each word. Blood began to drizzle out of the edges of his mouth. She looked hurriedly around the front of his jacket for the scroll, she saw it and reached to pull it out ,but was stopped quickly as his body slumped over onto hers. She fumbled around to find it again, blood leaking onto her. She grasped it quickly ,and tried her hardest to push him off of her. The thought of him being dead and on top of her, scared her. It was beginning to get hot and she had any charka left thanks to her anger. She summoned what little she had left and pushed him off of her and ran. She felt a presence close to her and turned her head slightly to see a huge form following her. It had a huge black cloak and tons of shiny metal stuff on it. She was surprised that it didn't catch her by now.

'what is it waiting for?!'

She looked past the thing in black back to her sensei, her sensei who was dead now. The shuriken stuck out of his back proudly and his crumpled form laying dead in mercy enderneath it. She was suddenly in a world were time stood still, in reality she faltered for a moment then snapped her eyes away from his body and back into reality, she wouldn't…couldn't…give up. She started up running again, still thinking about her sensei

'He died…………..because he came to comfort me. He must have known that revealing himself in this open place would be like putting on a sign saying 'kill me now.' But he risked that just for me. Expecting nothing and everything….'

She had made up her mind. She stopped abruptly and grabbed a kunai out of her thigh pocket ,and rushed back at the cloak figure, savoring the feeling of the wind against her body, after all……

'…it might be my last time……..'

she couldn't hear anything, things began to seem to float or fall slowly instead of disappearing from view like it would usually do if you were normally running. It was like everything except her and the thing were frozen...caught in time.

'I know what the thing is now…….it's an...an... Aku. Legendary killers that are a solid charka figure, no flesh and bones yet still solid……They are meant to go after one and only one thing or object, they will destroy anything that gets in the way of that object….how…I don't know. Aww dang where's it's weak point?! Too bad I fell asleep right at that point in the lecture….'

She needed to calculate this just right. The wind rushed passed her though the things around her still seemed to be in a time warp. Closer…closer……closer…

'Right……NOW!'

She dug her feet into the dirt and aimed to the right, leaping up into the air focusing her vision on the spot on the trunk of the tree she was aiming for. She hit it with her feet and the hand that was free. She pushed against the trunk aiming her feet for the Aku's back and weapon being directed at the Aku's head.

'If I don't know it's exact weak point, at least I can have a better chance giving two attacks instead of one.'

Whoosh she saw the kunai hit the Aku's face, it dissolved into a small ball of purple then poof it was gone. She was still flying towards it ,yet she hit nothing and landed nimbly on the ground, a few feet from where it was, and whipped around into attack position grabbing another kunai in to her right hand. Her original kunai stuck up out of the dirt a few yards away.

'Since that's my kunai…then whose is the one that hit the Aku in the face?'

All was quiet as her vivid green pools snapped back and forth between the two kunai. All was silent, the forest was as quiet as if nothing unordinary had happened. A figure dropped down silently behind her and gripped her left shoulder. Mitarashi's whirled her right hand with the kunai around in an attempt to hit the persons face. The person behind her used their free hand and grabbed her wrist roughly before the kunai could make contact, the person pushed the shoulder he was griping away from him in order to force the person to face him.

The instant she saw him she almost fainted, he had a skin tight black mask covering his nose all the way down to his neck. A Hiati-ate band draped from the left of his head to cover a small amount of the black spandex stuff and his right eye. His hair was silver and spiky, sticking up in several different directions. He had a bored look in his only visible eye, which was conveniently only half way open.

"Yo."

She continued to stare at him ,shocked that she had attacked someone from the ANBU squadron without permission. He took his hand off her shoulder, and removed his hand from her suspended wrist, and began to gently pry her figures from the handle of the kunai blade. And she still stood there, eyes wide and mouth halfway hanging open. He placed her kunai back into her bag without looking away from her face. She still stood there…stunned.

"I-I'm soooo sorry-I-I thought you where…."

'Well uh if he was the bad guy then he wouldn't have killed the Aku would he?'

"I have no clue who you would have been." She muttered shamefully. Funny enough you could see the expressions of his mouth through the mask.

'man…that must be super skin tight..'

He was grinning, and stuffing his hands into his pockets, but she didn't grin back

'I mean who would grin back….?'

"I get to be your new private sensei!" he was trying to help her feel better ,but the sudden choice of words weren't most likely the best, her thoughts about her sensei still being tender. She burst into tears for the second time that hour or day…….she hadn't kept track. Her head fell to her chest the tears coming shamelessly now. The wind blew a few strands of hair onto her wet face, and they stuck there.

"He's dead…….isn't…he."

She ran back to his body as fast as she could back to the tree where her sensei had died. She struggled to push his limp body over so she could look down at his face. She clutched one of his cold lifeless hands and shook it, out of anger, hate, sadness, disappointment, failure and blame. He didn't stir………she knew he wouldn't…ever again. The other man plopped down beside her, she whipped around ,anger her most dominant emotion right now

"Why can't you leave me alone!? I can fend for myself! Go away! I haven't even the heart to know who you are!"

He looked at her sadness plain in his eyes, yet like her he was able to push all his emotions away quickly and replaced it with a broad grin under his mask.

"Right introductions, I am the famous, hot, powerful, sexy-"

"Just the name!"

His grin widened "I am Kakashi Hatake!"

She glared at him tears forming in her beautiful green eyes once again.

"And how can you not care, that the sensei of our school is dead at your feet!? Why!!!!"

His face grew solemn "Because there is a time to grieve and a time to be there for others when they need it the most." His words where so true. She blinked up at him then looked away, back down at the cold ,lifeless ,bloodied face before herself.

"Why?..." she asked hoarsely.

His face was still solemn as he replied soothingly "We will have a proper burial. But in the mean time, you need to rest…you have a heard life ahead of you."

She nodded almost automatically, her eyes hypnotized to his face. He grabbed her chin to look at him. He brushed away the hair that was stuck to her face from the dried tears.

"And that's an order."

She got up and began to walk home tiredly

'This is to much pressure for her…'

She didn't know when she reached her house exactly, nor was she sure that she replied to his good bye, but just fell onto her bed in a heap and cried the extra tears meaning to spill out like her emotions. Then crawled under her covers eventually and went to sleep.

-

-


	7. Chapter 6: A New Chapter of My Life

-

-

Guess what!!!!! I don't own Naruto yeah me!!!!!...oh well. I do own Mitarshi, you no takey!

**BAD NEWS!!!!!- ok so first of all just to let you all know I completly deleted a part of my story by complete accident and I didn't save it so theres no way of retreving it! GAAH! anyway it was the part of how the demon entered her body and how it took over her body, killled a few people and then Hokage came in and put the seal on her (Scroll thignie in the Prolouge). slaps myslef tons oh well it was pretty much all details anyway not much of plot, you wouldn't have missed anything. So once again I am COMPLETLY sorry! I just realized this. GAAH! I am very upset right now so don't mess.**

Tehe and for some odd deranged reason I'm hyper at 10:50 pm. Oh well welcome to my life. Anyway I decided to make my chaps longer!

I really hoped you guys like that one shot fic I wrote….I know it was drastic…and sad, but I like it that way!

Sorry I've been stalling on giving you this next chapter but I was busy with exams and all and then catching up on sleep for the first few days of summer…heh what can I say.

Heh. Anyway on with the story! (.)'

-

**Chapter 7: The New Chapter of My Life**

She opened her eyes slowly and regretfully, wanting to sleep for a couple more hours. 'oh well..time to get u- what the..'

"Yo."

"Gaah!!!" she screeched, trying to sink lower into the bed ,away from his too close face. "Kakashi!" she screamed heatedly in his face.

"What?! I was just going to wake you up ,but apparently you just did…" he sighed almost regretfully. 'Makes one wonder what he would have done _to _get me up…'

"You don't just walk into any teenagers bedroom!" she continued to scream at him. She relaxed some but folded her arms angrily over the top of her sheets.

"Why? You afraid I'll do something to you?" he placed both his hands next to her head close to her face trapping her ,and edged his face closer to hers. Her face flushed slightly.

"PERVERT!" she screeched at him and grabbed the pillow her head was laying on and hit him hard over the head. He jumped away quickly ,and she dashed out of bed in hot pursuit hitting him over the head harder and harder her anger building. "You pervert!" she kept yelling, her voice getting louder by the hit.

"Ow!Ow!Ow! Ok…Ow!" he whimpered his voice muffled every now and then by the pillow. She finally, after long painful hits, stopped and smiled evilly. His hair was ruffled and his clothes a mess ,yet his mask remained untouched. He looked up at her face, victory spread across it. He sighed in defeat a grin playing his lips under his mask. He sat on her bed wearily and pulled out a book.

"I'll sit here and wait till your done getting ready." The words didn't click for a moment. Instead she was studying the front cover of the book, her eyes opened wide in astonishment and her cheeks tinted pink. "You pervert" she hissed gaining control and narrowing her eyes at him. Then it was as if she had just heard what he just said. He wasn't sure if what she had just said was directed to his words or the realization of the book he was reading. He would soon find out though…

"YOU PERVERT!...GET OUT!" She screamed in his face ,and began hitting him this time with a much harder substance…her fists. "How dare you stay in my room to watch me! Get out!"

"owowowowowowow!" came his protest of the punishment brought upon him.

He began inching his way toward her window sill, because that appeared to be the only escape…her fists still contacted non stop with his flesh and bones 'I deserve it I guess…' he thought wearily 'yet it was worth it…' he thought evilly. He crawled halfway out the window while trying to cringe at the same time…it didn't work very well. Suddenly she shoved her body weight against him, forcing him out the window the rest of the way.

"Yeep!" Thud. She looked out her window down at his crumpled figure, she suddenly noticed the crumpled pages of the book 'guess he didn't have time to protect his book…' she thought happily.

"I hope that fall doesn't affect our training" her face holding fake concern and her words skimming with a tad of laughter. She slammed the window abruptly and locked it, quickly shutting the blinds after it.

She walked quickly over to her closet and got out her usual clothes. First she pulled out a black fishnet halter, and a faded burgundy spaghetti strap to go under it. There was a unique symbol on the corner of the burgundy shirt planted in silver. Next she pulled out the usual faded olive tube shirt to go over both the netting and the spaghetti strap. Next came the black tights that went all the way to just a bit below her knee and then olive colored ones over the black ones. The olive ones only came to the middle of her thigh so you could see both colors coming out of the edges of her faded burgundy mini skirt. She wore one weapon belt slanted off her hip to hang down to her left thigh and another weapon holster that wrapped securely over her right thigh in perfect reach of her hand. The tightness of her clothes weren't to show off the shape she would soon get because she knew she would get one, but for quit the opposite reason. She wore the tight clothes ,for the convenience of air resistance and the reassurance her moves wouldn't be caught by a kunai snagging any flaying material and therefore putting her at her opponents mercy. She put some more weapons all over her person then let her medium long deep black hair flow down her shoulders and back like darkness. Her soft lily pale skin on her face only half covered by her hair. Her piercing emerald eyes shimmered warily on sides of her small and delicate nose on delicate face. She looked very delicate to anyone, as if she could be snapped in half ,but the muscles on her arms and legs and hidden on her stomach made people think twice.

She got dressed hurriedly and walked silently out her door, half expecting something. Her emerald eyes scanned around till she spotted who she was looking for. Kakashi…she smiled warily and walked over to the retired ANBU. He was propped up against the side of the house reading the book, all facial expressions hidden. She growled to herself and made a mental note to stop his prevertedness 'yeah right…'

She stood over him anger and annoyance glittering in her eyes.

"Yo!"

She continued to glare at him.

"Here." He shoved his hand up into her face her eyes instantly taking in the sight. 'A…hitai-ate band?!' it bore the Konoha symbol on the shinny metal surface. "Wha…Why?" she forced out. Looking at it closer as if it would break at touch. "Are you done drooling?" her eyes snapped dangerously down at him right as she snatched into her own eager hands. She blinked "What did I do to get it?!" without looking up from his book he replied "In you exam you were required to do Art of Angoy thingie ,and you obviously without noticing realized as you were running to face the kara were able to complete that technique." He said simply.

She looked back down at the band, the beautiful unmarred silver shinned brightly in the morning sun. She kept her face emotionless as she took she band and aimed it perfectly in the sun.

"Kakashi…" came her scared voice. He looked up…too late. The bright metal went straight into his revealed eye "Yow! If you blind me in this eye I have but no choice but to use my other eye…and you wouldn't want that." He said huffily.

"I don't know what your talking about sensei" her voice purring like an innocent kitten as she tied the band to her neck like a choker. He rubbed his eye and stood up to glare down at her. 'haha.' She thought happily. "We better go NOW" his voice controlled but unable to hold the tad of anger allowed it to emphasize the last word.

"All right lets go!" she said gleefully as if she was a child about to get ice cream.

- - - - -

Their travel to the training area was quiet and she acted as if she was cool but inside…'YES! This is freakin AUSOME!!!I can't believe it…yet look what happened to get it…what was up with that scroll anyway…? Wait were did it…'

"Kakashi gimme the scroll. He wanted ME to hold it not you" she grumbled. He smiled down at her "It's in safe hands now…he didn't mean for you to keep it…trust me" he muttered the last words almost darkly then stared straight ahead. They said nothing else after all she felt if she did she would burst out crying. A wind kicked up claming her nerves some but not enough to prepare her for their next move.

He stopped at the entrance of the forest. Her eyes scanned the place ahead and next to them then her gaze shifted up to him. He was staring straight ahead the same bored expression on his face. Tip Tip Her eyes snapped hurriedly to the source of the sound. Two boys had landed in front of her one with a cocky attitude and the others gaze averted elsewhere holding the same dull look as Kakashi.

It was a moment of silence before it was abruptly intruded by the blond head "HI! I'm Naruto!" he said loudly. She could meet his gaze for he was only slightly taller than her. She eyed him closer now. His hair surged out in different places and the front of it held out of his eyes with his band. It looked like to anyone it looked like he had whiskers on his cheek but she distinctly realized them to be scars. She looked up into his sea blue gaze

"Hi…I'm-" fwap Kakshi's hand slammed hurriedly over her mouth in order to block out what she was about to say next, she jumped, slightly startled.

"She's Akemi Mitarashi." Came his dull voice. She glared reproachfully up at him "Since when?!" came her muffled voice.

"Since the Hokages command." 'Why on earth would I need a new name?! Oh well I can get rid of the old habit of calling myself Mitarashi real easy…not.'

Naruto looked first at Kakashi puzzled then back at me. She felt the other boys gaze on her as well 'I'm not that oblivious' she thought heatedly as his gaze did not move 'oh well let's just give him the satisfaction that he hasn't been realized yet…'

"Ok then…Nice to meet you Akemi!" she smiled back. She then turned her gaze to him catching him off guard.

"And you are…" The boy had jet black hair with a tint of blue. His was more fashionable, the back of it stuck out in the back like a chickens butt and the other part casually forward as bangs on both sides of his face. His band went over his forehead as well and below him sat his deep set black eyes. He blinked quickly. 'They both fit the color of their clothes' she thought silently , aware of the orange clothes for the blond boy and the black and blue clothes for the other. He was a couple inches taller than her but only about an inch taller than Naruto, he was not in any way considered hot to her. She like orangey on the other hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He replied finishing her sentence. She knew he had been listening the whole time while she was introduced to Naruto ,but decided to tease him about it.

"And I'm-"

"Akemi Mitarashi, I know" he said abruptly cutting her off just as she expected. "So you were listening then." She said keeping her eyes locked on his. 'Only known these guys for about a minuet and have already figured out their personalities…' she thought some what proud of herself 'but then again when you have complete opposites standing next to each other like this it's pretty easy.'

His eyes snapped for a moment before gazing up at Kakashi expecting him to say it's time to practice, but no he was reading his book. Akemi was watching his face the whole time and glanced up at Kakashi when she read Sasuke's irritation.

"Come come sensei. We're waiting." She said folding her arms across her chest. He looked down at her then at Naruto then to Sasuke for a few moments then closed his book with a smile

"Right then!


End file.
